An Angel's Revenge
by hysterekal00
Summary: Rosalie's new life is perfect- but one thing is missing. Revenge. Rosalie murder story. Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

I had a good life here, with the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle were like parents and loved me, not like my real parents, who only loved me for my looks, and Edward was like the lonely, desolate brother I never had. Yet I was never happy. The last memories of my human life still swirled around in my mind, terrifying me, capturing me in a web of pain. The only thing I wanted was revenge, yet I couldn't steal myself to go after him. For all that he and his friends had done, I knew, somewhere inside me, that Royce must have loved me. At least a small amount.

I walked down into the kitchen that no one actually used in the house, sitting down at the table and opening up the newspaper. As I was unfolding the front page, a smaller section fell out onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up, not really caring. And then the title caught my eye. Obituaries- Rosalie Lillian Hale. I unfolded it, looking first at the last picture that was ever taken of me, printed in black and white on the paper. Underneath was my name, my age, the year I was born, and the date the Royce and his friends had come after me in the alley. I gritted my teeth and began to read slowly, looking at the false words of love and concern from my parents, and the devastation of my siblings.

And then I reached the part that Royce had supplied. It read, "I am so devastated that my beautiful fiancé is dead. The pain that I feel can be matched by no man, living or dead. I will never love another woman as much as I loved Rosalie. I will always hold her in the closest place to my heart and never forget her. If I ever find who or what did this to my Rose, I will hunt them down."

I stared, shocked, at the lies he had told, the false love that poured from the words. I ripped the paper in half, sending it flying to the ground. The rest of the family turned to face me, their faces all identical masks of concern, although Edward's was more annoyed then the others.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" Carlisle spoke softly to me.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." My voice sounded high and panicky as I stood, knocking over my chair in my haste to get to my room. I raced up the stairs, my grip tight on the hand railing. I dashed into my room, throwing myself gently onto the couch, trying not to break it. I sobbed tearlessly into the pillow for what felt like hours, letting all of the pain and frustration pour out of my body and into the sobs that racked my body. I lay there for a while after the tears had stopped, controlling myself, letting the pain slip away. Slowly but surely, the pain left, only to be replaced by a burning anger in my body.

I leapt to my feet, walking over to my expansive closet. Reaching into its depths, I pulled out the pink dress I had been wearing that night that Esme had kindly repaired for me, removing the dried blood. Even though I had been touched by her kindness, I had never worn it again, as the memories that accompanied it were too horrible. But now I slipped it on over my head, the soft fabric feeling itchy and hot against my skin. I slowly pulled a coat that looked alike to the one that Royce had given me and fastened the buttons, smiling coldly, envisioning their expressions. I then slipped on a pair of pink heels and did my hair the way that it had been done that night to the best of my recollections, fastening a pearl necklace around my neck and a pair of pearl drop earrings in my ears.

I walked over to my large window, smiling coldly as I jumped out onto the large lawn, running away into the busy city I used to live in. I kept my head down and held my breath as I walked the streets, terrified that someone would recognize me or I would kill someone, not being able to resist the pull for human blood. I had never slipped, and was not about to do so now to the people I grew up with.

I stopped first at the door of Charlie, one of Royce's less enthusiastic followers and the only one I know the address and name of. Yet he had done the same that all of them had, and he would pay. I knocked softly on the door, and waited for someone to open it. A young woman I assumed to be his wife walked over and opened the door. She looked surprised when she first saw me, most likely shocked at my beauty. Unlike when I was human, I felt no rush of satisfaction from this, and it steeled me. I was not the woman I once was. I smiled sweetly at her, trying not to think of her reaction when her husband died. "May I please see Charlie?" I inquired politely.

"Oh, oh, yes, of course!" The women blustered, leaning back into the house and calling for her husband. She returned to face me, her eyes steely. She most likely thought I was a secret girlfriend of his, but was too scared or shy to say so. "He will be right out." The door was slammed in my face, and I waited for the man I was after to step outside.

As I heard Charlie walk to the door, I assumed the stance that I had been in when I first sighted the, clasping my hands in front of me, and tilting my head like I was higher than they were. I grinned inside as he stepped out; shock on his face at what such a beautiful woman could be doing on his doorstep.

"M-may I help you?" He stammered, gasping for breath.

I tilted my head down and smiled an evil grin. "Yes, yes you can." I murmured seductively, trailing a snow white finger down his throat, stopping at his chest. "You can stay still and not say a word." I laughed inwardly as recognition and fear flashed on his face.

"But I thought we killed you!" His voice was breathless with fear. He stumbled backwards, trying to get to the door. My hand tightened around his neck gently, stopping him and leaving him gasping for air.

I dropped the pretty lady façade, my eyes narrowing. "You did kill me." I tightened my grip. "And I came back from the dead to do the same to you." I smiled thinly and jerked my wrist to the right, breaking his neck. I let his lifeless body fall to the ground and ran from the empty street, desperate to get back to the house before the screams started.


	2. Chapter 2

And so Chapter 2 has finally arrived! XP. So, this is kinda a space filler, but please tell me what you think! I want to do more killing people! Lol, not really. But thanks for reading!

~Ash

I slowed back to a human pace in the woods surrounding the house, replaying the murder in my head. Each time I doubted myself, I brought up the pain and harm that the men had caused me, banishing the doubt. I stopped at the edge of the trees, biting my lip. I was filled with guilt for taking someone's life, and I pledged to myself that after this murderous rampage, I would never let someone die again. I jumped into my room through the window I had left open in my haste. Of course, Edward was standing there coolly, hands on his hips.

"You shouldn't have done that, Rosalie." Edward smirked at me.

"I already did." I snapped, kicking off my heels.

"Well, you shouldn't do the others. This is wrong, Rosalie!" Edward sighed.

"You've never been hurt like me, Edward. What would you know about this?" I growled lowly at him, placing the coat back in the closet.

Edward sighed again, and I felt like punching him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his perfectly creased khakis and stepped back a bit, sensing my eagerness to hurt him. "Rosalie, it's not humane." He tried picking at my pity.

"Oh, and what they did to me is? I'm done with you, Edward. Get out." I glared at him, my eyes feeling like they had summoned the fires from the depths of the earth to shoot at him.

Edward raised his hands in the universal surrender gesture as he backed slowly from my room, not wanting to upset me more in case I lost control. I watched, my fists clenched at my sides as he walked out, my teeth bared, a feral growl threatening to rip itself from my throat.

The door closed softly behind him, and I waited until I could hear that his footsteps had receded until I flopped down on the dusty bed in the middle of the room, trying to look like I had not a care in the world. I started to translate some of my favorite old poems into different African languages, which I had picked up in my useless nights in the house, to keep Edward from my real thoughts. Those that were splattered with the blood of those who had made me bleed.

I clenched my hands around the pristine sheets, growling softly as the sound of ripping fabric reached my ears. I relaxed my grip, breathing in and out slowly. The unnecessary oxygen still helped me feel calm and I managed to lay there and think rational thoughts. Well, as rational as thoughts could get when thinking about murder. The blurred and faded human memories of their faces floated through my mind, accompanied by thoughts of pain and blood. I tried to stop the feelings, and focus on the faces, but it was hard.

I steeled myself, knowing I had to face the pain, had to face the memories. There was no other option if I wanted to find revenge. I opened the door I had forced shut long ago and braced myself for the pain. Yet it never came. Maybe it was because I was stronger now, or memories grew weaker after time. Or maybe it was because I knew what was coming, and I had braved it. The fact that no pain was tormenting me made me smile victoriously, and I started to shift through the memory faces.

The first that came to mind was of course Royce. He was smiling sweetly at me the whole time, and it made me sick. I pushed his face away, not needing to see any more of that vermin. The next face was the face of the one who had started it. He had a rough beard over most of his face, and his hair was long and dirty. I hissed at his memory face, wanting nothing more than to see it rolling around on the floor. I controlled myself slowly, letting the memory fly away like sand on a beach. I was too scared to venture back into the realm of my memories, so I closed the door once more. It mattered not. I now had my next target.

Once I was fully collected and changed I walked downstairs to where the rest of the family was gathered, listening to the news. I acted like nothing was wrong, sitting down in my favorite chair and curling up like I always did, practicing my fidgets to look more human. Esme looked at me with such understanding and softness in her eyes that it hurt my heart, causing me to look away to the raadio's speakers.

The reporter said standing in front of a small home near where we lived, his voice radiating concern and pity. A crowd of people were gathered somewhere behind him- I could tell from the scratchy sound of soft crying in the background. I focused harder on the scratchy sound and had to stifle a gasp-that location was the house that I had been at only a few minutes ago. Edward looked at me and smirked, as if to say that there was no way my secret was staying secret. I glared at him before turning back to the radio as the reporter started to talk.

"We are gathered in front of the house of the late Charlie Schneider, who was found dead on the doorstep earlier this morning. Apparently, the last person he saw was a mysterious woman who had turned up at the family's door just minutes before the body was found, asking to see him." The reporter paused and the sound of low whispers was heard over the speakers. I avoided the stares of my family and looked at my lap, playing with the soft fabric of my shirt.

"A breaking announcement-the man's wife, Laura Schneider, saw the women right before she supposedly killed this man. Please, Mrs. Schneider, do you remember what she looked like?" The reporter's voice paused, and another voice, higher and chocked with tears, took over.

"S-She was like a model, s-so beautiful, I th-though for sure sh-she was a secret gi-girlfriend of Charlie's. Sh-she had l-long blond hair a-and pale skin, and her eyes! Oh, h-her eyes were the color of blood!" The voice of the women from earlier struck me in the place where my heart was, frozen and not beating. I felt horrible, evil, a monster. I finally saw in myself what Edward must have seen, someone so bent on revenge they spared no thoughts for those that were loved by the ones who died.

I could feel the gazes of the family burning a hole in the top of my head. I screwed my eyes shut, wanting to block it out, but it didn't work. I couldn't take it. With a soft apology, I fled from the room back to my room, my personal cave, hiding from the world.


End file.
